Black Panther
Black Panther is a 2018 American superhero film directed by Ryan Coogler and based on the Marvel Comics character of the same name. The film was produced by Marvel Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures and is the eighteenth film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. It was released on February 16, 2018. A sequel is scheduled for release on May 2, 2022. Plot Centuries ago, five African tribes war over a meteorite containing vibranium. One warrior injests a "heart-shaped herb" affected by the metal and gains superhuman abilities, becoming the first "Black Panther", and unites all but the Jabari tribe to form the nation of Wakanda. The Wakandans use the vibranium to develop advanced technology and isolate themselves from the world by posing as a Third World country. In 1992, King T'Chaka visits his brother N'Jobu, who is working undercover in Oakland, California, and accuses him of assisting black-market arms dealer Ulysses Klaue with stealing vibranium. N'Jobu's partner Zuri, another undercover Wakandan, confirms T'Chaka's suspicions. In the present day, following T'Chaka's death, his son T'Challa returns to Wakandans to assume the throne. He and Okoye, the leader of the Dora Milaje regiment, extract T'Challa's ex-lover, Nakia, from an undercover assignment so she can attend his coronation ceremony with his mother Ramonda and sister Shuri. At the ceremony, T'Challa is challenged for the crown in ritual combat by the Jabari Tribe's leader M'Baku, whom T'Challa defeats and convinces to yield rather than die. Klaue and Erik Stevens steal a Wakandan artifact from a museum, after which T'Challa's friend and Okoye's lover, W'Kabi, urge him to bring back Klaue dead or alive. T'Challa, Okoye, and Nakia travel to Busan, South Korea where Klaue plans to sell the artifact to CIA agent Everett K. Ross. A firefight erupts and Klaue, in an attempt to escape, is caught by T'Challa and reluctantly released to Ross' custody. Klaue tells Ross that Wakanda's international image is a front for a technologically advanced civilization. Erik attacks and extracts Klaue as Ross is severely injured protecting Nakia. Rather than pursue Klaue, T'Challa decides to take Ross to Wakandan in hopes of saving him with their technology. Shuri heals Ross while T'Challa confronts Zuri about N'Jobu. Zuri explains that N'Jobu planned to share Wakanda's technology with peoples of African descent around the world to help them conquer their oppressors. As T'Chaka arrested N'Jobu, he was attacked by Zuri and forced to kill him. T'Chaka then ordered Zuri to lie that N'Jobu had disappeared and, in order to maintain the lie, left N'Jobu's American son, Erik, behind. Erik became a U.S. black ops soldier and adopted the name "Killmonger". Meanwhile, Killmonger kills Klaue and takes his body to Wakanda, where he is brought before the tribal elders and reveals his identity and claim to the throne. Killmonger challenges T'Challa to a ritual combat; he kills Zuri, who reveals his involvement in the coverup of N'Jobu's death, and defeats and hurls T'Challa over a waterfall. After investing one of the heart-shaped herbs, Killmonger orders the rest of them incinerated, though Nakia manages to extract one beforehand. Supported by W'Kabi and his army, Killmonger prepares to distribute shipments of Wakandan weapons to operatives around the world. Nakia, Shuri, Ramonda and Ross flee to seek aid from the Jabari tribe. They find a comatose T'Challa, rescued by the Jabari in repayment for sparing M'Baku's life. Healed by by Nakia's herb, T'Challa returns to fight Killmonger, who dons his own Black Panther suit and commands W'Kabi and his army to attack T'Challa. Shuri, Nakia, and the Dora Milaje join T'Challa, while Ross remotely pilots a jet and shoots down the planes carrying the vibranium weapons. M'Baku and the Jabari arrive to reinforce T'Challa. Confronted by Okoye, W'Kabi and his army stand down. Fighting in Wakanda's vibranium mine, T'Challa disrupts Killmonger's suit and stabs him. Killmonger refuses to be healed, choosing to die a free man rather than be incarcerated. T'Challa establishes an outreach center at the building where N'Jobu died to be run by Nakia and Shuri. In a mid-credits scene, T'Challa appears before the United Nations to reveal Wakanda's true nature to the world. In a post-credits scene, Shuri helps Bucky Barnes with his recuperation. Cast * Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/ Black Panther * Michael B. Jordan as N'Jadaka/ Erik "Killmonger" Stevens * Lupita Nyong'o as Nakia * Danai Gurira as Okoye * Martin Freeman as Everett K. Ross * Daniel Kaluuya as W'Kabi * Letitia Wright as Shuri * Winston Duke as M'Baku * Angela Bassett as Ramonda * Forest Whitaker as Zuri * Andy Serkis as Ulysses Klaue * John Mani as T'Chaka * Florence Kasumba as Ayo * Sterling K. Brown as N'Jobu * Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes Category:Films Category:PG 13-rated films Category:Action films Category:Superhero films Category:Live-action films Category:Marvel Studios films Category:Disney films Category:2010s films Category:2018 films